


to burn your kingdom down

by EclipseWing



Series: Supernatural Mix-Tape [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it sort of turns into Bobby's POV, Gen, The boys are dead but not really, before everything went downhill, but set sometime in s8, outsider pov, very s5 style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseWing/pseuds/EclipseWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t want your money, I don’t want your crown<br/>I’ve come to burn, your kingdom down</p>
<p>The hunters become the hunted.<br/>Sam and Dean Winchester finally die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to burn your kingdom down

There are no bodies to bury. The explosion destroyed the whole building.

The hunters are triumphant, jubilant. Sam and Dean Winchester were dead. The pair who were such regular Dante's they could write guidebooks. Heaven had fallen, Hell was bested and they had slain their way through the population of Purgatory.

Now the last horseman had come for them.

The building burns to the ground. The bodies remaining can't be identified, and are blown away in flakes of ash by the time others arrive.

The monsters are dead, the hunters tell the rest. The ones who ended the world are dead.

“But the world ain't ended,” Jo shakes her head. “'Cause of them we're still alive.”

They sneer and start talking about the devil and cages and Leviathans and in the distance, a man in an overcoat gives a sad smile and walks away unseen.

The Winchesters are dead and when the next crisis rolls around there is no one to turn to. A Knight of Hell smiles with bloody red lips and the hunters scramble for information. About the colt (but the Winchesters lost it) about the knife (it was lost in the fire) exorcise it (where? Back to _Hell?_ ). Eventually a competent pair cuts off her head and buries her in the same ash stained ground the infamous duo fought their last.

“Sam died first,” one of them boasts, drunk at Ellen and Jo's new Roadhouse. “We pinned his brother down and made him watch.”

“He screamed. Threw us off and almost snapped my damn neck. Little brother always was his weakness.”

Walking past Bobby Singer tightens his grip on his beer. His step falters.

“Kid was already dead. Shot him in the heart. Thought we could shoot the older one too, but he went a bit psycho. Took five of us before one of got a knife in him.”

“Crawled over to his brother until I couldn't tell whose blood was whose. I hope they're still burning wherever they are.”

_“No angel to save them now.”_

Hell didn't want them. Heaven rejected them. Yet Death still claimed them, his mark on their skin from the day their mother burned, written in blood and fire.

A salty tear falls down Bobby's face. He wants to kill the murdering bastards, but what good would that do?

There weren't even bodies to bury.

The pair would have wanted it that way.

He's turning away when he hears it, one of them in low voices of awe. "Did you hear about the pair who took down that Knight of Hell demon?"

"They're scary. Good hunters though."

"Yeah, that's right. The Campbell brothers."

"Scary sons of bitches."

Eyes still wet, Bobby takes a sip of his beer, smiling weakly. He should have expected it really.

It never seemed to stick with them. Death must have had a soft spot for them or something.

Either that or a damn good pizza handy.


End file.
